


Where’s the Fun in Playing Fair? (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 1)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2018 fics [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Sombra pays a visit to the busy Security Chief at Helix Headquarters and decides to be her favorite kind of distraction until Pharah just can't take it anymore and decides to pay her back for it.





	Where’s the Fun in Playing Fair? (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first ever kinktober fic. This one contains deep-throating and cunnilingus. It is being re-posted here after originally being uploaded on my tumblr. I hope you all enjoy.

Content: NSFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 1 Prompts: *Deep-Throating* | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks

The Security Chief’s office was relatively quiet save for the sound of slurping, sucking, and licking coming from beneath the surface of her desk. If she pulled back to look she’d see nothing but her throbbing shaft, but she knew who was really there even though she couldn’t see her. Her favorite little hacker had come to pay her another visit, and she was already enjoying it immensely as her warm mouth bobbed up and down the length of her cock.

Fareeha’s eyes slipped closed when she felt Sombra take her deep into her throat for a moment holding it there. It was getting harder for her to hold back the moans that were trying to escape her lips. Her throat felt like the perfect tight, wet, and warm place to bury her shaft in. It was the best distraction from the stack of mission reports she had to finish and the others that she had to review.

A knock at her door had both of them freezing. She shook off the lusty look on her face as best she could before speaking. “Come in.”

“I hope I’m not bothering you ma'am, but I have the accident report you asked for.” One of the men from her team said as he opened the door to her office.

“Alright. Leave it on my desk and I’ll get to it after I’m done the rest of my paperwork.”

Her jaw tightened when she felt the devious hacker drag her tongue up the underside of her shaft teasingly. He gave her a funny look as he placed the papers on her desk. “Are you feeling alright ma'am?”

“Yes. My hand just cramped up a little from signing off on papers all morning. Thanks for asking though.”

“You’re welcome.” He offered her a small lopsided smile before he turned on his heel to leave the office. “I’ll see you later boss.”

A sigh of relief left her lips when the door finally clicked shut behind him. She pulled back from the desk to see Sombra grinning at her while stroking her gloved fingers over her shaft.

“You’re going to pay for that habibti.” Fareeha said low staring down her lover with narrowed eyes.

“Oh c'mon pajarita. You know you liked it.” A sly smile graced her lips before she flicked her tongue over the slit at the head of her shaft drawing a hiss from the Egyptian woman.

“You’ll be lucky if I don’t bend you over this desk right now, and see if you like being caught red handed, or red assed by the time I’m done with you.”

“Sounds kinky.” She winked at her before she took her shaft back into her mouth feeling it throb against her tongue. She’d been subtly edging Fareeha to draw out her fun.

“Fuck…” Fareeha moaned low leaning her head back against the top of her office chair. Her hand dropped her pen on the desk before making its way down to Sombra’s dark purple locks of hair. She gripped them, entangling her fingers in the strands when she felt Sombra’s hand cup her sack. The hacker massaged them slowly as she moved her head up and down the cock pulsing in her mouth.

She could tell Fareeha was getting close when the Security Chief bucked her hips pushing her shaft into her throat. If she wasn’t as experienced she might’ve choked and gagged on her shaft, but she’d had more than enough practice with her secret lover. She watched Fareeha’s face as she started to melt in her mouth practically fucking her throat with every jerk of her hips. It was one of the most beautiful sights she’d ever seen.

It wasn’t long before she felt the warm spurts of Fareeha’s cum hitting the back of her throat while her loved held her head down to the base of her shaft. Sombra’s nose pressed against her pelvis and she closed her eyes as her throat instinctively swallowed making it constrict around her shaft.

By the time Fareeha let her go she was feeling a little breathless. Her breathing was heavy as she pulled back to look up at her lover. A sly grin graced her lips before she ran her thumb over them cleaning up whatever cum had dribbled out. Her purple lipstick was smeared but she didn’t care much about that, because the look of sated desire in Fareeha’s eyes was well worth it.

Fareeha was caught her breath before she moved the chair back enough for Sombra to get out from under her desk. The hacker crawled out from beneath the desk getting off her knees and fixing her jacket as she stood up.

“Well I’ll let you get back to work now pajarita. I’ll see you back at the apartment.” She said starting to walk away before she felt Fareeha scoop her up and lay her down on the desk after shoving the paperwork to the side. The hacker squeaked in surprise before quickly covering her mouth looking back over at the door to make sure no one heard them. “What are you doing Fareeha?”

“It’s your turn.” The Security Chief practically purred as she leaned over Sombra pressing kisses down the side of her neck while her hands made quick work pulling down the leggings she loved to wear so much.

“What if someone catches us?”

“I guess you better try to keep quiet then habibti.” Fareeha grinned moving down her body until her head was between the hacker’s thighs. Sombra bit her bottom lip when she felt her lover’s warm breath fanning over her lacy panties that where soaked through with her own burning desire. Fareeha pulled them off slowly teasing the poor hacker that was laying on her desk.

It wasn’t long before her mouth was on her aching core and the hacker was arching from the desk while biting the side of her hand to keep her moan from alerting Fareeha’s coworkers that she was eating out one of the world’s most wanted criminals while they were busy writing reports and answering calls. Her violet eyes closed tight when Fareeha sucked on her clit hard while pushing two fingers into her and curling them against her g-spot.

“Nn… Fareeha please.” She practically whimpered as the Egyptian’s tongue flicked against her clit while her fingers continued to thrusts in and out bringing her to the edge of her climax and creating a small puddle of juices on the surface of the desk.

Her free hand grasped at Fareeha’s hair as she started to cum, but that didn’t stop her lover from continuing to lick and suck at her clit until her legs were shaking. Sombra’s breathing was labored when Fareeha finally pulled back from her. She looked up at her with hazy eyes.

“That was payback for earlier.” Fareeha grinned. Her chin was covered in Sombra’s cum and her hair was ruffled from Sombra gripping at it.

“That wasn’t very fair Fareeha.” Sombra pouted.

“What is it that you always say habibti? Where’s the fun in playing fair?” Her lover mocked one of her signature phrases with a knowing smirk before she leaned in and kissed her deeply. “Now get cleaned up and dressed in my bathroom. I need to get back to work.”

The hacker huffed before sitting up on the desk. She kissed Fareeha’s cheek before taking her leggings from her and getting up to get dressed so she could get back to the apartment. “I’ll see you when you get home cariño.”

Fin.


End file.
